


Surprise Sleepover

by NintendoSegaNerd



Category: Puyo Puyo (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, quarantine must be hitting pretty hard or something!, this is very very fluffy lol, wow! two back-to-back sigami fics?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-02-23 02:16:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23570782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NintendoSegaNerd/pseuds/NintendoSegaNerd
Summary: One cool autumn night, Amitie was just about to plop down and watch a movie, when one of her best friends came a-knocking at her window! What is Sig doing here so late? Amitie doesn't know, but she wants to be the best friend she can so she won't ask. 10/10 a little bit of cuddling ensues.
Relationships: Amitie/Sig (Puyo Puyo)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	Surprise Sleepover

Primp Town was aglow with the warmth of the house lights as a chill swept through the buildings. The days were steadily growing shorter, and the nights, colder. Everyone knew that it was only a matter of time before the first snow fell, for better or for worse. But inside, nobody felt the cool night air. They were all clammed up, not wanting to be out and about in the dark. Amitie was the same, she had just finished dinner at around 5 and groaned when she saw that the sun had already set.

“I can’t believe winter is right around the corner. No more warm summer field hikes for me,” she sighed, picking up a movie case from the table and popping it open. It’s not that Amitie hated winter, per se. She just didn’t appreciate how short the days were. Shorter days meant less time in the sun, and she was a girl who loved the warmth of the sun’s rays. That’s all there was to it. 

She yawned as she messed with the buttons on her pajamas, drudging her way to the couch. “Alrighty, movie time!” she said aloud to no one. Her dad was visiting a client and wouldn’t be back ‘till morning, so she had the whole house to herself. 

Which shouldn’t have been a bad thing but… the quiet was really getting to her. A movie will help liven things up. 

She popped the disc out of the case and put it into the old blu-ray player she got as a present from Maguro. He said that he recently bought something called the Amazon Prime program and didn’t need the player anymore, so he gave it to her. Normally, Amitie would have to settle for cable, so she was super stoked when she got it working. Ringo let her borrow a few of her movies, so she was all set! But, Amitie had to be careful not to scratch them because Ringo was a bit crazy about keeping her movies in pristine condition.

She was about to sit down, when a loud rapping noise broke her from her tired stupor.

RAP RAP RAP

“WHAT IN-” Amitie exclaimed as she jumped. Glancing at the window, it was too dark out to see. Maybe it was a bird?

Yeah, probably just a bird.

Amitie mentally prepared herself to sit down again when-

RAP RAP RAP

“Okay! Okay, I’m coming! I was just about to get comfy…” She sighed with exasperation. 

Hauling herself towards the window, she gazed out into the night, but the glare from the window’s sheen was too blinding. She flipped the window up and peeked her head out. All she could see were the distant lights of her neighbor’s windows and a few startled crows. 

“Um… Amitie?”

“WAH!” Amitie shrieks before covering her mouth. She swings her head to her left and sees a figure step out of the shadows, tall, lanky, and embarrassed.

“…Hi.” The low voice says, monotonously, arms close to their chest from the cold.

“Whosthat?” she replied suspiciously, peering at the figure. Wait, she knew that voice anywhere… “Oh, it’s Sig!” Amitie realizes, relief washing over her as she recognized his trademark antennae and large claw. Thank goodness it wasn’t some creepy weirdo! “What are you doing out here, silly?”

“Um… I’m…” Sig murmured something incoherent as he internally panicked. _This is a bad idea… it’s late. I should just go home…_

Amitie shook her head with affection at his mutterings. “Come on Sig, you’ll catch a cold out here. Let’s warm you up!” she offered, gesturing towards the warm, inviting air of her house. Sig gave a quiet “thanks” in return as he hoisted himself over the window and awkwardly climbed into the house.

“We have a door, doofus.” Amitie chided him as she pulled him inside. “And a working doorbell, I’ll have you know!”

Sig glanced at her while he took off his shoes. “Um, sorry. I wasn’t sure anybody would be up. I saw the light on, so…”

“What, at 6?” Amitie glanced at the clock to double check. “Well, I appreciate the thought, at least! So what brings you here?”

She took in his old t-shirt and baggy sweatpants, his mussed-up cyan hair and his eyes that looked even more tired than usual, lacking their soft intensity, and gasped. “OH NO. Did we have a sleepover planned tonight and I totally forgot about it??? Oh my gosh, I’m so sorry!!! I have such a terrible memory sometimes, and…” her voice trailed off from her rant as Sig shook his head.

“Oh, we don’t.” Amitie sighed with relief. “Great! I mean, not great, but good that I didn’t forget. About the sleepover- that isn’t scheduled, um, for tonight, I mean. Ugh.” She face-palmed, hyper-aware that she wasn’t making sense, her face burning with embarrassment. 

Sig studied her ranging hysterics, nervous to admit why he was here. “C-can I…” he swallowed, his face flushing pink, “Stay over anyways? I know it’s a little late to ask, but…”

He sheepishly looked away as Amitie glanced up at him in surprise. 

Amitie studied his face with concern. Sig seemed… anxious, almost as if he was hiding something. Which, quite frankly, happens a lot with the reserved bug boy. Amitie knew better than to press him. He had a hard-enough time as it was, sharing his true feelings, without her being a nuisance. 

After a moment of silence, Sig’s expression drooped a little as he muttered, “Um, sorry. I can leave if I’m a bother-“

“Oh! Sorry! Of course you can stay the night!” Amitie exclaimed, with a huge smile on her face. “My b, I zoned out. But yeah, this is great! My dad is out of town right now, so the house is a little too empty. It’d be nice to have you hanging around! You are not a bother!” She declared, clasping his hands. Amitie knew that Sig spoke a very specific language- the language of hand holding. If for whatever reason Amitie needed to communicate something she couldn’t put into words, she could say it through the way she holds his hands. 

Sig’s eyes softened with gratitude. He had to admit, he was hoping she’d say yes, but he didn’t expect her kindness anyways this late at night. He didn’t respond, just squeezed her hands gently in his to say “thank you”. 

The house seemed to grow warmer as she smiled at him. 

As Amitie let go of his hands, she could see the tension in Sig’s shoulders disappear. After years of friendship, she had grown accustomed to reading the boy’s mood without having to ask. Now, all she had to do was make him feel more at ease.

“Hey, this will be fun!” She chirped, picking up the movie case. “I was just about to watch an Earth movie. Ringo lent it to me. She says it’s supposed to be really good!” Amitie grinned and held up the movie Up.

“Okay.” Sig replied absentmindedly as he took in his surroundings. He would always take the time to soak in the small, cozy place, the low ceilings, the hundreds of framed pictures. Every time he stopped over; he could pick out a new picture. This time, there was a tiny pinned photo next to a group shot of his friends. As Amitie turned and skipped into the kitchen, he knelt to peer at it.

It was a picture of Laila, his ladybug, nestled on his claw. Sig felt a shivering sensation race from his feet to his antennae- of happiness and of surprise. He was getting better at distinguishing his emotions. And he definitely knew that what he felt was pure joy at the close up of his ladybug.

Amitie cares enough to have a printed picture of her, after all.

“Does popcorn sound good to you? Or hot chocolate?” Amitie’s bell-like voice called from the kitchen, breaking him out of his ecstasy. Sig glanced in her direction. _No, she shouldn’t have to do so much for me. She’s already allowed me to stay, I can’t ask her to…_

He opened his mouth to respond, but Amitie broke in before he could. “Y’know what? Why am I even asking! Of course we’ll have both!” Amitie sang cheerily, not caring that Sig didn’t respond. Sig blinked a few times, before pulling himself together and following her into the kitchen. As she whistled cheerfully, Sig sneakily took the coffee mugs from her hands while she had her back to him.

“AH! Wowee, you’re quiet!” Amitie gasped, her face flushing as she spun around. 

Sig couldn’t help but smile a little. Amitie had such a presence- that made him forget his worries and fears and that allowed him to just bask in her warmth. “Sorry. Bad habit.”

“No worries! And hey,” Amitie squinted at him, “Why are you here, ya doofus? You’re the guest! Shoo! Go sit down! I’m getting the food!”

“Hm… not feelin’ charred popcorn tonight.” he replied casually. Amitie bumped into him and tugged at his arms, trying to get the cups back.

“Hey! My popcorn is perfectly fine! So it gets a little crispy- it adds some pizzaz!” She replied indignantly. 

Sig let out a huff of a laugh. “…Didn’t Ruwina say I have the kitchen rights?”

“Yeah, well! Kitchen rights are off in my house! It’s called the pizzaz amendment.” Amitie folded her arms proudly and smirked.

 _You are so ridiculous_ , rang the thought in Sig’s head. And in that moment, there was a pull he felt. A tug that made him want to wrap his arms around his best friend and never let go… 

Unfortunately, he ended up saying the thought about her being ridiculous aloud. _Probably not the best time for that_ , Sig concluded as Amitie gave him a hard stare.

“You did not just call me ridiculous! I’ll have you know-“ Amitie rambled in annoyance to the (what Sig thought was a very sneaky) off-hand comment. Sig felt an unnatural wave of heat burning his ears, his antennae going crazy as she chided him. The only sound in the room was the pleasantly irritated drone of her voice, and a loud thumping sound in his chest.

Forgetting about the popcorn battle, Sig drifted off and allowed these feelings to wash over him. He still wasn’t sure what to make of them, despite having them for… forever. All he knew was that somewhere, a cold, empty part of himself overflowed with warmth when he was around Amitie. 

Maybe he’ll never understand. 

_I guess it doesn’t matter. I just know I like being around her._

“-my food is so delicious you can’t possibly even begin to- Sig?” Amitie stopped her rambling when she noticed Sig was staring off into the distance, not really looking at anything. Amitie smiled a bit and snapped her fingers in front of his face. “Hey, The Universe to Sig? Requesting permission to land.”

Sig blinked into focus at the jarring sound. “Uh…”

“Welcome back to the land of the living, my guy.” Amitie snorted and giggled. “How was Sigworld?”

“Blue.” He replied as he looked down sheepishly. “…Sorry. Tired.”

“You’re tired everyday! Don’t be silly.” Amitie smiled. “Go on, hit the couch. I’ve almost got the stuff made while you were in la la land.”

Sig suppressed a yawn. “Yes, ma’am.”

A few minutes later, the movie was ready to start. The bowl of popcorn had been set on the table and two steaming mugs of hot chocolate were ready to drink. Amitie had ran upstairs to her room to fetch more blankets and pillows, because “a sleepover was no fun without blankets!”

Amitie pouted and dropped said blankets on top of Sig’s head. 

“Come on, scooch over ya big goof.” 

Sig was splayed all the way across the couch, legs too long for the limited space. They were hanging off the side, leaving no room for her. He let out a muffled protest as she plopped the blankets on his head, but he swung his legs around so Amitie could sit. The cheery girl dropped down on the old couch and stuffed a fluffy pillow into Sig’s side, proceeding to lean on it.

“Ringo said that the beginning was sad, so prepare yourself. I swear I am not going to become emotionally attached to these characters!” Amitie promised as she clicked the remote.

 _…Well, too late for that,_ Sig decided as he watched Amitie’s expression become more and more distraught as the music deescalated into a depressing tune.

“Get those tickets to her, you sad man!!” Amitie cried out as the music swelled again with a glimmer of hope, only for that hope to be stomped to pieces as the old lady collapsed on the hill.

Amitie watched with wide, shiny eyes as she munched on the popcorn. The next few scenes were even more depressing than before and Sig actually had to pause the movie because she was too emotionally compromised. Her hands were slightly shaking, and Sig felt that urge to calm her down, but wasn’t sure how.

“N-no, but she- he was- they were supposed to go to- gosh dang it.” Amitie stammered pitifully. “Why are animated movies so heartbreaking???”

“Are you okay?” Sig asked, watching her face range from a pit of emotion. He kept his voice even as usual, but he couldn’t hide the concern in his eyes.

“N-no.” Amitie’s voice cracked as she wiped her eyes. “Aw, fiddlesticks, this is stupid. Sorry. Keep playing the movie.”

Sig resumed the movie, but his attention was now on Amitie. Her hands had stopped shaking, but she kept shifting in her spot in an effort to inch closer to him.

Sig wasn’t an expert, but she wanted something…

“…Do you wanna hug?”

“Yeah. Yeah I want a hug.” Amitie responded immediately with a sigh. Sig couldn’t help but feel relieved that he found a solution for her sad appearance.

“Okay.” Sig sat up from his comfy position and Amitie plopped a pillow on his lap. Carefully balancing the mug of hot chocolate in her hands, she gently rested her head on the pillow in a way so she still could watch the movie. 

“I don’t think this is a hug, Ami.”

“Thazzz okay.” Amitie yawned and murmured. “This works. I just need you right now.”

Uh oh. Sig could feel his ears burn and his antennae twitch again. She was fiddling with the mug in her hands, settled on her back, face towards the tv screen. He couldn’t believe that Amitie was that comfortable lying across his bony knees, pillow or not. But if she wasn’t, she didn’t say anything.

Amitie stared at the screen, hoping Sig couldn’t see her burning face. They’ve hugged before, sure. Amitie was a touchy-feely person, she hugs everybody, even the hug-avoider Klug. She liked to cuddle with Lidelle and TaruTaru, and sometimes even Raffina, if she was in the mood and if Lidelle was there. But she has never purposefully cuddled with Sig before. While she understood more his emotionless attitude, she had never taken him for the cuddling type. He seemed far too reserved for that.

But, while there was some initial tension as she lied down, he had easily relaxed. She glanced up at him once, and he pretended to look off into the distance in a typical Sig move. But there was, almost, a hint of a smile on his face. And even more convicting, his antennae was twitching uncontrollably. 

Amitie smiled, happy that he was happy, and suddenly overwhelmingly grateful for his presence. 

What Sig found out, was Amitie was a movie-talker. She would point something out every ten seconds, so much so that it was strange if she didn’t. Sig didn’t mind, he was barely paying attention to the movie in the first place. He sipped his hot chocolate as Amitie would point out random stuff.

“Awww, that bird reminds me of Tama.” Amitie said suddenly, proving his point, as a large, birdlike creature snagged a piece of chocolate from Russel’s hands. “Except, yknow, four times bigger. And colorful.”

“…Mm?” Sig snapped back to reality and glanced at the tv. “Huh.”

“Wow, are you actually paying attention?” Amitie smirked at him, as she set her empty hot chocolate mug back down on the table.

“…Eh, a little.”

“You’re gonna miss out!” Amitie exclaimed, giving him a look.

Would he? Sig didn’t think so. The truth was, he was far too distracted by Amitie. Her freckled face, her crazy hair, her constantly-fiddling-with-something-hands. In the dull warm light of the house, she casted a reassuring glow. Even the cold light of the tv couldn’t dim it. 

Sig felt another one of those pulls, a pull to hold her hands, or…

Or…

“Um… can I…”

“Hm?” Amitie gave him a quick glance. “What’s up? Should I move?”

Please don’t…

“N…no, you’re fine.” Sig swallowed, uncharacteristically nervous. “Can I… um, braid your hair?”

He bit his lip as soon as he asked. 

Amitie’s eyes widened with surprise, and for a moment, she said nothing, making Sig’s stomach churn with anxiety. _Oh… that was a weird question, I guess…_

_Sig wants to braid my hair? Why? It’s a huge mess. I’m a huge mess. Why can’t I answer? What is wrong with my mouth?_ Amitie’s head raced at the question, her face steadily growing red in the light. She prayed that Sig couldn’t see. 

But after a moment, she finally coughed with an awkward laugh. “This crazy rat’s nest? Knock yourself out. Be warned, it’s probably tangled a million ways to Sunday.”

And just like that, all of Sig’s anxiety disappeared as she laughed her bell-like laugh again. Still, he chided himself for asking weird questions without thinking, but then gave up. Eh, it was probably better to ask weird questions and get it over with, anyways.

Amitie could see his shoulders slack a little bit, and she told herself to be quicker at answering heart-pounding questions. It wasn’t fair to Sig to keep him waiting every time she froze up!

“If you manage to braid it, I’ll give you five bucks.” Amitie promised with a quick grin. _Seriously, good luck with this, bud._

“Ha, okay.” Sig laughed once, low and barely a huff. But with a smile. An actual, honest-to-goodness, real smile. Like, not his usual tightlipped ones, but a real one. With teeth. On Sig’s face. 

Amitie could feel her heart skip a beat. 

_What just happened?_

He carefully reached over and placed his now empty hot chocolate mug back down on the table. Then, he gently took a few sections of her hair without touching her head and began to braid. 

Amitie had swung her head back to facing the TV screen. Her entire face was burning, and she didn’t know _why!_ What was wrong with her?

Furthermore…

 _I didn’t know Sig could braid hair! Where did he learn that? Fiddlesticks, what else can this guy do? All I’m remotely good at is blowing stuff up!_ Amitie wondered to herself, face still flushed. A million thoughts swarmed in her mind, and the movie became a quiet drone in the background. _Maybe Lidelle taught him. Or Raffina, though she’s not really the type to teach others how to braid hair…_

Well, Amitie had never figured out the art herself. Her hair was too thick, short, and bushy for her to braid, without it tearing at her head. It didn’t really matter to her before, because she always had her Red Puyo Hat on. Braiding was kinda pointless with a beanie! But somehow, Sig was separating her hair into sections effortlessly and Amitie couldn’t feel those usual sharp tugs. In fact, it was kinda… relaxing?

“Wow, you must have learned from a braid master, Sig.” Amitie giggled a little. “Usually I can barely get a comb through this mess.”

Sig stopped for a second, causing Amitie to look up at him. His hands were frozen above her head, and his eyes appeared distant and lost. 

_Uh oh…_ “You okay, bud?” Amitie asked, hoping she didn’t say something offensive.

Sig’s claw shook slightly, and he stuffed both of his arms into a folded position. Quietly, he answered, “Um… my mum taught me.”

_What?_

Amitie almost sat up to make a shocked noise but tried to refrain to. His mom? She hadn’t heard of his mom before now. She never asked, but… it seemed to be a touchy subject. She blinked at him, waiting for him to continue.

Sig let out a breath before mumbling, “I don’t remember much from back then, but she did teach me a number of things… for a while it was just her and me, so I had to learn how to live on my own while she worked,” he explained, “My mum loved to braid hair. It was her second favorite thing next to singing…”

And just like that, his voice trailed off. Amitie’s heart pounded in her ears from this new information, she wanted to ask more, but she could tell that’s all he wanted to say on the matter. After a moment of silence, she replied gently, “Well, your mom must’ve been a world-class braider then.” 

“…Yeah.” He affirmed quietly. “Yeah, she was.” 

Amitie turned her head again so Sig could pick up braiding where he left off. Something in the air had changed. A tension that she wished could go away was hanging around the two of them. She wanted to break this ice so bad but wasn’t sure how. Unless…

After a minute or two, Amitie coughed. “Well, as long as we’re sharing, my dad taught me how to do this wicked whistle with my fingers.” She offered awkwardly, but then waved her hands in a slight panic. “I mean, not regular whistling, but like the one you do in a sports stadium. Yknow, like, phwee!” she explained lamely without actually doing the thing.

And the tension almost immediately disappeared, to her silent thanks. Sig gave her a fascinated look.

“Do it.” he dared.

 _Oh boy,_ Amitie realized that she had backed herself into a corner. “What? No! I’m not going to wake up the next five blocks! Sorry, but you’ll have to hear it later.” She replied smugly.

Sig leaned over her head, giving her one of his infamous, heterochromia stares. Amitie could barely look away from the intensity of his blue and striking red eyes. “Do it anyway.”

It took all her willpower to keep cool and sustain eye contact without turning red in the face. “No.” Amitie put a finger to his mouth to shush him. “You keep your secrets and I’ll keep mine.”

“Uh, it’s not a secret if you-“

“Shhhhhhhhhhhhhh.” Amitie patted his face with a mischievous grin. “Let me have this. Finally, something you can’t do, and I can.”

Sig’s beautiful eyes narrowed slightly as he crinkled his nose with defeat, but then shrugged and sat up again. Amitie hated to admit it, but she was a little disappointed that he gave up so easily. Which she quickly shrugged off. 

The girl yawned and settled herself in her pillow, focusing back on the tv with tired, half-lidded eyes. “’Sides, izzz not as cool as being able to braid and cook and catch bugs and draw and…” her thoughts trailed off, not sure where she was going with that.

 _Is she calling me cool?_ Sig wondered. _That’s a first. I’m not cool at all. I’m boring and quiet and tired all the time._

Sig didn’t reply, the atmosphere of the comforting sounds of the TV combined with being bundled up in blankets was making the two of them sleepy…

But before she fell asleep, Amitie had to say one more thing.

“But yknow…” She suddenly murmured, gazing up at him with soft green eyes. “I don’t know why you decided to pop over today, but I’m glad you did. This is… really… nice.” 

Amitie almost sounded surprised at herself, because she was forming into words how she felt about this surprise visit. “Tonight… Um, my dad is on a business trip. Doctor stuff. He has to leave a lot. It’s fine,” She said when she saw that glimmer of worry in his face. “But it gets a little lonely after a while. It’s kinda why I love sleepovers so much. I get to stay with my friends when my dad is out.”

Amitie was babbling a little from tiredness at this point. “So, I just really appreciate you stopping by today. It’s comforting being around you. You are a very relaxing person. I just, I don’t know, uh… thanks, for coming, is what I’m trying to say.”

Amitie knew that she was getting so tired that she didn’t even know what she was talking about anymore. But that didn’t matter, because Sig understood what she was trying to say.

He hummed a little. This was such a coincidence because he wanted to say almost the same thing. 

He pondered over telling her the real reason why he decided to come over tonight…

The real reason started with Akuma. His guardian is a late-nighter and usually, Sig could hear the rustling noises of Akuma sorting the books in the library late into the evening. Akuma keeps a few lights on as well at night in the cold, old-fashioned mansion Sig called home. And Sig loved that about his guardian, he really did. But Akuma was gone tonight to visit Mr. Horns and Ms. Accord for a parent’s meeting or something. Which left Sig alone, in a cold, empty building.

Sig really hated to admit it, but… while he appreciated staying at the mansion, and while he loved the huge windows and the gardens where he housed his bugs, Sig hated his room at night. In the summer, it was easier when he could hear the lulling repetition of the crickets and see the soft glow of the fireflies. But when it gets colder, on a night like tonight, the deafening silence of the dark void of his room was overwhelming.

Sig hated complete silence. 

He was always listening to something, be it his friends squabbling, the bugs buzzing, the wind whistling through the grass. But on a night of silence at his mansion, rather like tonight, he feels cold, empty, lost. His headaches get worse. He feels swallowed up by the darkness, and his claw seems more… fearsome than usual.

After realizing he never gave Amitie a proper response, Sig said softly, “I should be the one thanking you… Sorry. I kind of just… barged in here without saying anything.”

Amitie smiled at his usual humility. “Hey, you don’t have to apologize for needing the company.” 

She scooched in closer and placed her head on his chest, allowing herself to take in the consistent sound of his heart. She could feel her fists clench up with nerves as her hair rubbed against his shirt, her ears growing redder by the second. But she really wanted to let him know he was wanted here, that he didn’t need to apologize for anything… in his language. So, she stayed, curled up around his lanky, soft frame. She could only hope it was okay with him.

She knew it was when Sig began to absentmindedly stroke her head with his claw in return. She didn’t dare look up, only allowed it to happen in exchange for her heart practically beating out of her chest. 

Sig, on the other hand, didn’t know what he was doing. As Amitie curled into him, he stiffened, not sure how to feel, how to act, how to respond. But her warm light cast a strange glow over his heart, and he relaxed. He wanted to repay her for everything tonight, so he stroked her hair, allowing his red clawish fingers to slowly move through the loose braids he made to unravel them. 

“But I am pretty curious. Any specific reason why you decided to come over?” Amitie asked, lulled by the soft, repetitive movements. His claw was big, swollen, bulky, sure. But Sig had a total control over it, and Amitie discovered- what was supposed to be a scary, red claw- was actually soft and gentle.

Sig opened his mouth and closed it. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t put into words how suffocating being at home right now felt to him. And how safe, warm, and free Amitie made him feel. “I, uh… I dunno.”

Amitie snorted and giggled, waking herself up a little bit. “You just wanted to pop on by? That’s it? You are so funny.”

She couldn’t help but laugh at the pace Sig moved in. He stopped by when he wants to and hangs out when he wants to, and that’s the way it was. There wasn’t anything wrong with that.

 _I admire his free spirit, at least…_ she thought.

Sig sighed contently as a response. “Yeah, let’s go with… I was a little lonely too.” He replied with his usual small smile.

“Well, that makes two of us then.” Amitie reached behind her and clasped Sig’s hands in hers, stopping his repeated motions. She closed her eyes, holding his hands close to his chest, all curled up. “Nobody wants to feel alone.” She murmured sleepily.

Sig felt the heat rising to his face, but it wasn’t as aggressive as before. Now, he just felt soft and gooey. He wasn’t quite sure what the word for that was…

But he supposed it didn’t matter.

Glancing at the TV, he saw that the credits were just rolling, so he let them roll. He liked the relaxing tune emanating from the screen. Even more so, he loved this house and everything in it, the warm light, the cozy air, the beat-up couches, the hundreds of framed pictures.

But tonight, he realized, there was something else he loved more. As his best friend lied sleeping across his lap, he kissed her head softly so he wouldn’t wake her up, as a “thank you” in his language. 


End file.
